chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tresherak
| religion = | imports = Glass, ivory, spices | exports = Armor, carved ivory, cloth, coal, food, swords, timber | established = 26 DR | alignment = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Tresherak History :See also: History of Tresherak Timeline of Recent Events Present Day. Government Laws of the Kingdom Nobility :See also: Treshian houses Geography The Treshian empire is located along the North East of the lands of Ushra. Cities and towns Cities named as "Citadel" are controlled by Dwarves and "Fortresses" are Human controlled. Furthermore, Fortresses are always located on the surface whereas Citadels are always subterranian. * Fortress Tresherak (Capital), Population: 100,000 * Fortress Ironspire, Population: 75,000 * Port of Ferrad, (Fortress) Population 75,00 * Fortress Turmanor, Population 75,000 * Citadel Blackthorn, Population: 75.000 * Citadel Anabarr, Population 60,000 * Citadel Turgus, Population 60,000 Imagery Images of the cities. Trade Money and Trade in Tresherak Society Funerals Depending on the type of death determins the type of funeral to be had. Dies of old age: the proceddings are usually of a somber and a sence of "loss". The idea of dieing of old age comes with a twin feeling. Respect for a long and productive life with gratitude for the knowledge gains from so many years of stratigy and "on the job" training. But also the sence of "he didnt die with his comrades" can also be felt if that is true.. Now in the case that the unit wasnt wiped out in some battle and they all lived to a ripe old age. Then the unit "held its ranks" and the funeral takes on the theme of a grand nobles funeral. Dies in battle: these proceddings are almost misjudged as weddings. The entire event is all but a drunken party that usually ends up being just that. It is very common for a child to be conceived on these nights and so be named for a fallen comrade. This is all in the event that the warrior died with honor on the field or from wounds gained on the field. To do so otherwise is a unhonorable death and the procedings go much different. Dies from assassination: this end also has a twin aspect to it. It all depends on the person's actions in life, the manner in the assassination itself, how they conducted themselfs( as far as they can see) and finnally who contracted the assassination. If the person killed was a tyrant or a poor leader then the deed was just and the procedings are that of a unhonorable death. If they where a just person or a sucessfull leader then the death procedings are done the way of a old person who died alone, honorable but solem. The manner of the assassination only reflects on the killer and the employers lives from then on. If the signs of death can tell if they died with grace,then its also honorable, but if it looks like they begged then they have lost face and therfor are dishonored. A honorable death means that the actual funeral, not the proceedings are done with all the flair and respect deserved of the fallen. Bodies are burned in big pyres along with some of the deads belongings to have in the grand halls in thier aafterlife. two polished metal disks are placed on the eyes one on the mouth and one on the heart. This is to pay the creatures at the gates of the great hall. The beasts consume the metal and allow the dead to pass. A dishonorable death means that the funeral is conducted with just the (spirit keepers) in attendence. Also burned but the body does not get the usuall polished metal disks. This means that when they meet the Beasts that guard the gates to the heavens. They will be attacked on sight if they walk up to the gates. If in the event that a honorable person is burned in a dishonorable funeral then the beasts will still attack but not persue. Leaveing thier soul to wander the outlands of the spirit world. Until either A someone rededicates the funeral honorably The dishonored dead will be attacked and persued until run down by the (hunters of Malvoch=the great beasts) and thier souls consumed. Even if they were burned honorably... this means that when you die you will still have to face these beasts, and they can smell dishonor. Those lost souls in the void, those honorably dead but burned otherwise or their bodies not found, Can search for others like themselves and band together for protection from the demons of the darkness. OR they can try to appeal Malvoch for a second chance at life. Thus to be reborn again. This brings chance for total distruction as Lord Malvoch may see this as begging. Which is unforgiveable. BUt if he deems you worthy your wish may be granted. A note on the undead. To a Treshian the undead are vile and evil of the highest order. To them the undead where once people who died. But instead of thier souls going to thier final destinys they are traped in the bodies they once inhabbited. Whats worse, they believe, is that when the undead is finally distroyed the soul is also distroyed and shall not take part in the(the final battle of ages). It is this reason that the makeing of undead of any sort is Strictly forbiden. Even if the corpse has been a corpse for the last 1000 years. They believe the soul is ripped from its intended place and forced into the body agian. So haveing a few undead skeletons as body guards is grounds for death. The Treshians also have the ultimate punishment. If you are convicted of the worst crimes you shall be tortured, for days maybe even weeks, beaten and brutalized. The finally of this is to be killed and then raised as a undead of some kind. Typically something intellegent so as to continue the torment. Then , if they show sufficient fear of their new state, are inprisoned. The time of inprisonment is subject to the whim of the emperor..The type of undead is usually "necropolotan" as it does not make the offender any stronger. sometimes, in the case of wizards or spell casters, further toment must be done befor the transformation. Like "ability drain of the spell casting stat", so as to rob them of the ability to escape. Many of the worst criminals of the nation are still in prison. in the grand hall of shame. It is here that they are on display to show the horrible possibilty of the ultimate punishment. In cases where the offender is of great power then the process is hurried. The torture still happens but then they are turned into a simple undead with enough intel' to know whats happened then distroyed by the means most feared my the type of undead chosen. More often than note the offenders of special note are turned then encased in the tomb of woe, which is a solid steal coffin. Then taken out to sea deep into the shards then droped to the depts below. This means that they will never be distroyed and must spend a eternity alone. Only 10 are kept in the hall of shame and all know what is to come when another offender comes into the hall. ON a few rare occations, only happend twice, and emperor has granted a merciful distruction to a shamed one in exchange for something that would counter balance the shame to thier people. Like information of his age, like old locations that are now forgotten and such like that. Their are 4 who will never be sent to the depts. These are kept as a kind of librarian. They are not kept in this hall as they have been punished enough, by time and the nature of thier new being. Thier new purpose of existing is to continue to live recording the happenings of their lands. Birth dates, marriages, sales of items lands and other proberty. One from the "four corners"of the land. The "youngest" of these is only a ripe age of 1,000 years old. The oldest was one of the fisrt settelers of the land. Somewhere close to 3,000. though it is hard to tell. He doesnt like to talk about his sentence start. All 4 are necropolotin, and all things considered are treated with respect and courtasy. The brunt of thier punishment is that when they are distroyed they will be totally done so. Many feel that is punishment enough. They agree and deal with this very well. To a outsider these people would almost be seen as a well liked scholer of lore and history. their "bed chamber " may be in the hall of shame. But this is only where they "sleep". They are infact powerful beings. One has studied magical arts for the last 2,000 years and is the lead resercher for the Nine Towers College of Thought. IE( level 20 wizard) BUT she, like the rest are content to mostly reside in the royal estate, which was built for them, and assit the nation as a whole. All know what is to happen to them eventually. One day they will be distroyed, and with each new emperor that possibility comes around. Thankfully, for them, each emperor is not a fool. Nore has their been one in the history of Tresherak. All understand the nature and possibilitys, as well as benifit to themselves and the nation as a whole, for keeping them around. Military See Also: Treshian Military Weddings & Marriages From the husband..one forth of a (fire stone disk), IF the male is the head of house hold then he must provide the home, as they will live in his home town. Also the male must provide a steady source of income to provide for the family...again if he is the head of the house hold. From the wife.. one forth of a (fire stone disk). If head of the household then must provide a home, same as a male head of house hold. and as the male version a steady source of income. From a couple...Both must, within reasonable time, produce at least two children in their married lives..or pay the (child tax is set up to encourage couples to conceive children. For every child that survives to the age of 7 they parents receive a tax break of 25%. If the child dies after the age of 7 the parents still get the break.) Both must also, after the (wedding moon), report the the local commander for deployment orders and shift assignment. This is to coincide with (stationin conditions). Items in the wedding....The wedding torc. IT is the same torc that all Treshians grow up with, but during marriage, The end caps of the torc are inlaid and studded with gems and jewels. To signify to any who may look that they are wed. The wedding itself is usually a simple affair. Small decorations and adornments are common. Generally a happy feeling is the set mood as this is a joyful occasion. Gifts are usually of a metal variate, something useful, typically armor or weapons, for those who are going pro soldier, or other items of a handy use such as kitchen knives, lumber ax, cookwear and eating tools, bedding supplies, or other items of more mundane and necessary needs. Of course the more money had by the richer families means the gifts will be more of a "want" than a "need". Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdom/Malvoch